monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
I'm just a Fool Flea!
I'm just a Fool Flea! is the fifth episode of Monster High : Secrets. Description Francis and Operetta had invited Holt Hyde and Catty Noir to join their band that name after the name of school, Monster High Band. But Francis having a bigger problem to ask Operetta to be his girlfriend. Plot New day had arrive at Monster High. Francis and Operetta had invited Holt Hyde and Catty Noir to join their band, Monster High Band named after their school. Meanwhile on the roof of the school the Turtle Brothers are fighting with the supervillain name Mecha-Moth and Nagi ask "What are you doing here you Moth?!" Mecha-Moth said "Find green girl and make her as my queen!" Haku ask "You mean Frankie?" Mecha-Moth said "Yes she is look good isn't she?" Taki said "You're not gonna get her..." Roku said "Or take her anywhere!" Mecha-Moth grab Katanas and Sais of them and absorb it and turn in laser version and attack them. At Opera House in the Catacombs Francis and the others prepare the stuffs for their first concert. Outside of the Opera Room everyone in Monster High had got the message from Operetta to come and watch them playing their concert. On the roof the Turtle brothers are still fighting with Mecha-Moth and they're nearly lose the fight. Only Nagi who can still fight with him because Mecha-Moth can't absorb his Bo-Staff that made from wood but it don't have any change to win the fight because Mecha-Moth is absorb and upgrade their weapons into laser version of them and he's use Lightnunchucks hit Nagi and kick him away and walk to him. Mecha-Moth said "You lost now!" and he's gonna use his Lightkatanas poke into him but then the mysterious bat-like boomerang is swing from unknown hit on chin of Mecha-Moth and he's fall unconcious on the ground and their weapons that he was absorbed is split out from his back. Nagi ask "What was that?did you guys see that?" Roku said "Of course I see!" and Taki stand up and point to the boy in the bat suit on the building 12 next from Monster High and said "That must be the guy who threw." Haku ask "So did he save our life right?" Roku said "Unconfirmed about this." Nagi said "OH! I almost forgot! Operetta had invited us to watch first concert of her and her band!" and the Turtle Brothers run to Opera House in the Catacombs to watch the concert. When they're enter, Nagi was very surprise about the girl who is singing is the prettiest and most beautiful werecat that he ever see, Catty Noir and that he is fall in love with her and Catty is see him too and her cheek are turn to red when he see Nagi's beautiful eyes are watching her singing. After the concert Francis is trying to talk to Operetta about their relationship but he is too coward for that and walkaway and slap face of himself and called himself "FOOL FLEA!" Trivia *This episode is having a hint of Batman of New Salem. *Nagi Hamato and Catty Noir are in love with each other. *Catty Noir found her true love. *First appearance of supervillain in Monster High. Category:Bersarker Stories Category:Webisode